Riley
Animal Hybrid She is a Hybrid of a Snowy Owl Appearance She has whispy completely white, straight hair that falls down just below her shoulder blades and is shorter by her face and gets longer as it goes to her back, she has light grey tips in her hair and black dots scattered all over her hair. Her eyes are big and completely dark brown/black which is very haunting if you look at them too long. Her skin is completely pure white (The color) though in some places there are silver or light grey splotches and random feathers sticking out of her body, mostly in her hair and they look like normal snowy owl feathers, a small group of them are under her left ear. She is arouns 5'6" tall and weighs almost 50 pounds because she has completely hollow bones and her system is way different from any normal human and was genetically modified to make her as light as the scientists could. She also has a weird stomach that is a cross between the average owl's and a humans, sometimes she 'Yarps' weird look pelts of whatever she ate. She has a pair of wings that look exactly like a female snowy owl's wings and tail feathers as well that are white dipped in light grey and have dots all over them. Her feet are talon like and have fluffy feathers around them. She normally wears a shirt, leggings with a skirt, white gloves that go to her elbows and shoes. Later in the Rp she will start wearing fandom shirts. Personality Her normal personality is shy and hates to interact or talk with humans, but she is more willing to talk to other hybrids. She is curious of the world around her and how it works and wants to learn about things and dislikes being on the run but thinks it is better than being experimented on. Strangly she craves rodents and small animals and often slobbers and goes a small bit insane while thinking about them. She hides her true feeling from most people and often stutters in sentences because she isn't used to talking with people but she HATES being left behind so she keeps up with everyone else and tries not to be noticed. In the deepest and darkest parts of her mind she is insane but has self control and doesn't really show it infront of others because she hates being judged but always judges people anyways. Some of her favorite things to do is to read comics of all sorts and read and write whenever she can! She has a fictional crush and can be classified as a 'Fangirl.' She would be happy to keep all of the things she's been keeping secret and likes to talk with a trusted friend about it though currently she has no friends and feels lonely. Abilities She has the two wings on her back which allow her to fly but she doesn't have much experience with flying and often fails at it. Her senses are also heightened and her eyesight is very well and is resistance to being snow blind. She has some feathers scattered all over her so she can keep warm but in the summer or when it is hot this can get quite uncomfortable. Going from her knee down to her feet she has these weird talon or feet and they look like talons and can be used for fighting, they are also stiff and hard. Relationships None yet. Gallery IMG_20170210_171222.jpg Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Character